1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting and warning device and, more particularly, to a warning lamp and handlebar assembly for a bicycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional warning lamp for a bicycle is often mounted on the front side or rear side of the bicycle to provide a lighting and warning effect during a forward travel of the bicycle at the night. However, the warning lamp is not mounted on the handlebar of the bicycle to provide a lighting and warning effect when the bicycle is turned rightward or leftward at the night, thereby limiting the versatility of the warning lamp.